One Shots
by Crimelover11
Summary: Loosely connected One Shots I've wrote over the past couple of weeks. 30. Book Tours.
1. Pattersons Book

**So over the past few days I've had some ideas running around my head. These are kind of loosely connected one shots.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

1. Castle finds Beckett reading Patterson's book in bed.

The first night it happened he let it slide, what harm was it causing right? The second night it happened he tried not to let if effect him, how many other times had she done this? The third time it happened he couldn't let it go. He walked into his bedroom, let out a soft sigh and shut the door. He looked to the ground before looking back up to Beckett sitting upright in bed with a book.

"Beckett this can't go on." He stared at her and waited for her to look up.

She looked up from the book she was reading. "Hmm? What was that?" She was so engrossed in the book that she had completely missed what he was saying.

"You have to stop."

She looked at him slightly confused. "Castle, what are you talking about?" She was usually good at reading in between the lines and knowing what he was talking about, he however had her stumped as to what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about this thing you have going on with all these other authors." He waved his arms about, walking closer to the bed before collapsing onto it next to her. One of his arms came up to cover his eyes before he let out a groan.

Beckett placed the bookmark on the page before placing it gently on the bedside table. "Okay Castle, what are you talking about? I honestly have no clue." She was going to let out a laugh but he sounded serious. What authors was he talking about? Was he trying to say she was cheating on him?

"I thought I could handle it but I can't, I mean it's never bothered me before. It shouldn't bother me but Beckett," he paused and took his arm from his eyes before sitting up slightly. "You have to stop bringing other authors to bed." He said it so straight faced and seriously that she wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not to laugh.

"Castle I do believe that the only author I've brought to bed is you."

"Well then explain," he reached over her to her nightstand. "This." He said as he picked up the latest James Patterson novel and put it in her lap.

She let a smirk appear on her face trying not to let the giggle escape her lips. "That's what you're talking about?"

"Well what else would I have been talking about?" He was the one to look confused now.

"I don't understand what the big problem is."

"Do you know what this would do to my reputation if Patterson found out that not only is he winning me with books but." he paused looked around the room and lowered his voice as if Patterson himself could hear him. "That my own girlfriend reads his books in bed. Not only her bed but the bed she shares with his rival."

At this point Kate did let the laugh that she was holding back escape. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she looked at him again and smiled. She really did love seeing the jealous side of Castle every once in a while. After she placed the book back on the nightstand she turned to him and lifted her hand up to move a piece of hair that was hanging over his forehead.

"Castle believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about." To prove her point she leant down to hover over him and placed her lips upon his.


	2. Movie Night

**So a thank you to the people who have followed so far and the few who have reviewed. This will be update daily for the next couple of weeks if you're interested.**

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are mine not the characters.**

* * *

2. Movie night.

It was one of the rare nights that Castle and Beckett were spending apart from each other. Castle had decided that he was going to spend the time alone writing since Gina had been once again harassing him even though the book chapter wasn't due for another couple of weeks. Beckett however was using this time alone to indulge herself to some of the films in her apartment she hadn't seen in a while.

She was already halfway through the second film she was watching, sat on the couch under a blanket tears running freely down her face. She let out a sniffle just as she heard a knock on the door, she left out groan at being interrupted before picking up the remote and pausing the movie. She wiped her eyes before opening the door and staring at the person on the other side.

"Beckett? Are you okay?" Castle asked as he stood on the other side of the door noticing the way she looked.

"I'm fine Castle," she moved aside to let him in.

He walked into the apartment and set the bag he was carrying on the counter before turning back to face her. "Are you sure everything is okay?" He asked clearly worried.

"Yes, Castle," she said moving back to her living room. "I'm just watching some movies is all." She took a seat back in the corner of the couch and placed the blanket back over her. "I thought you were writing anyway."

He walked over to her and placed the messenger bag he had brought with him on the floor and leaned it against the side of the couch before sitting down and placing the bag he was carrying on the table.

"I was until I realised I missed you, I bought Chinese." He held up the bag as a peace offering taking out the cartons. "Also I brought my laptop with me in case I get inspiration, I just wanted to spend a couple of hours with you."

"Even if that means spending it watching chick flicks?" She took one of the cartons of food that he offered. She lifted up the blanket before moving closer to him and covering his lap with it too.

"Even if I have to watch a film I absolutely hated."

She reached across and pressed play on the remote. As they sat watching the movie empty cartons on the table in front of them, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist she realised without a doubt she was in love with this man.


	3. Alexis' New Boyfriend

3. Alexis brings home her new boyfriend.

Today was the day that Alexis would be bringing around her new boyfriend, since hearing about him Castle had been telling Alexis to bring him round and introduce him. Alexis had been hesitant at first but after a month of saying she was busy with studies she had given in. Kate would be coming to the loft for dinner and that made Alexis feel a little more calm about things, so that's how she found herself at eight standing outside the loft keys in hand. She left out a small breath before she slowly inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. She walked through the door her left hand tightly grasping that of her boyfriend dragging him in behind her.

"Dad, I'm home!" The door to the loft shut and she walked towards the living room. She glanced into the kitchen which is where she found them. Kate was sitting on the counter, her feet dangling over the edge. Her dad was standing between them holding something out to her to eat, she took a bite and nodded her head as if to approve what he had given her. He leaned in planted a gentle kiss on her lips before leaning back and glancing over her shoulder. His smile grew and he moved back and around the counter walking towards Alexis.

"Hey pumpkin."

Alexis let go of her boyfriends hand in time for her dad to hug her. In a matter of seconds she found herself being picked up from the floor and spun around. She let out a small squeal before laughing and being placed back on the ground. By this time Kate had gotten off of the counter and made her way towards the small group.

"Hey Kate," Alexis smiled.

"Hey Alexis," Kate greeted back.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Castle asked clearly impatient.

Alexis rolled her eyes before starting. "Dad this is Andrew, Andrew this is my dad."

Castle held his hand out which Andrew shook before they both released their grip on each other. "Well I hope you're both hungry because dinner will be done shortly."

"Great, what are we having?" Alexis asked.

"A surprise." Castle grinned before moving towards the kitchen with Kate trailing after him.

Once they had entered the kitchen he turned to face Kate. "My daughter is picking up bad habits from you, did you see that in there?" He pointed to where Alexis and Andrew were sitting at the table. "She rolled her eyes at me."

Kate looked at him before rolling her eyes and taking a few plates of food to the table and taking a seat opposite Alexis, Castle came a few seconds after and placed a bowl of pasta in the middle of the table.

A few minutes passed in silence with Castle looking up every few seconds and glaring at the boy opposite him, followed by him being hit by Kate. After the fifth time of her doing it he looked at her, "what?" He whispered after finishing what he was eating.

She looked at him with a glare of her own before he looked down again. "So Alexis, how did you and Andrew meet?"

After recalling the tale of how they met Castle started to relax, he asked how she was finding her new roommate and college. By the end of the night they were all laughing before Alexis said that they had to get going.

"Well it was nice meeting you Andrew, and don't make it so long before you visit next." Castle said as he walked them to the door.

"Well you know dad you could always come visit me." Alexis said as she hugged her father goodbye.

"Maybe we'll do that."

As soon as the door closed Castle turned around and grabbed Kate by the waist and spun her around until her back hit the door.

"Not that I don't love my daughter but I've been wanting to do this to you all night."

Kate grinned before her lips met his.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying these so far. Please let me know what you think :)**


	4. Castle and Jim

4. Castle asks Jim if he can marry Kate.

Castle knocked on the door of Jim's house, he put his hands in his pocket since it was turning a little cold. After a few minutes the door opened and Jim smiled at him.

"Rick, good to see you as always."

Castle smiled at him. "Good evening Jim." After a few months of the occasional visit to Jim he had finally stopped calling him sir.

"Come on in." Jim stepped to the side and took the jacket from Castle. "Can I get you a drink, coffee?"

"Sure I'd love some." Castle nodded his head as Jim told him to go and make himself comfortable in the living room.

"So Rick what can I do for you today?" Jim asked as he took the mug of coffee from the table and took a drink from it.

"Well I've come to ask you a question." Castle said as he took a drink from his own mug before placing it on the table in front of him. There was silence for a few minutes before Castle looked up from where he was looking at the floor.

"So I came today to ask for your permission to marry Kate." He stared ahead and looked Jim in the face. "Now I know my track record certainly isn't the best and that if Kate found out I was doing this she would kill but I thought I should at least do it right."

"She isn't pregnant is she?" Jim asked.

Luckily Castle wasn't drinking anything then because he was sure he would have choked. "Erm…no? I don't think she is." Not for lack of trying, Castle thought.

"Well you have my blessing but just remember something." Jim straightened and gave him the best look he could. "I own a gun and you hurt Katie I'll come after you."

For a kind man Jim could sure make Castle feel scared and uncomfortable. "Noted." Castle said with a little hitch in his voice.

"Good, now that's over when can I expect these grandchildren?"

Unfortunately for Castle he wasn't so lucky the second time, he ended up choking on his coffee and staring at Jim, his mouth opening and closing every few seconds. Suddenly Castle began to think this was a bad idea and he couldn't wait to get back to the loft.


	5. Dinner with Alexis

**So I'd like to consider these short and sweet, some are longer than the ones I've wrote so fear not.**

* * *

5. Kate and Castle almost walk in on Alexis.

Castle and Kate exited the elevator while he held his phone to his ear. "I still don't understand why she isn't answering." He said sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry Castle I'm sure she's fine." She squeezed the hand she was holding while walking towards Alexis' dorm room.

They stood outside her door, Castle raised his hand to knock. "I hope she remembers we're coming for dinner."

After standing outside for a few more minutes Castle tried to ring her phone again, when he heard it ringing on the other side of the door he knocked again.

"Coming!" He heard his daughter shout on the other side of the door. She opened the door with as much force as she could and startled at who was on the other side of the door. "Dad!" Her eyes widened and she shut the door a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking that as you forgot." He said cautiously.

She opened her mouth before she lifted her hands to her mouth. "Oh my god! Dad I'm so sorry."

Kate took in the sight of the girl and how she kept glancing behind her. "How about me and your father go to the Chinese place down the street and bring something here?"

"Erm…" Alexis glanced behind her again before nodding. "Okay. That would be a good idea."

"Good we'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Kate nodded as Alexis straightened her shirt before going to close the door. "We'll bring enough for four don't worry." She said laughing a little.

Alexis groaned before shutting and closing the door.


	6. Angelica Date Night

**Since the last chapter was kind of small I've decided to upload another chapter, I want to say a big thank you to all that have reviewed so far and followed these stories. They were fun to write and I'm hoping you are enjoying them.**

**This one is kind of T and probably the only one that will be I think, so I don't usually write stuff like this but enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine I just borrow them.**

* * *

6. Angelica date night.

They had been showing Forbidden Planet at the Angelica again, since they both had a free night Castle decided to treat Beckett to the movie this time. Since it was such a nice night they had decided to walk to the movie theatre, they walked out after it had finished with the rest of the crowd. They walked a few blocks down the street when Beckett leaned into his side and moved her hand down his arm until their fingers entwined. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself.

"You know I remember the first night we saw this together." Castle said as they continued down the street.

"You mean how you tricked me to spend time with me? That was a night well spent," Beckett smirked.

"What I never lied to you." Castle tried to defend himself.

"Because I didn't see you mouthing the lines," she said sarcastically.

"You know what's good about us seeing it again?" Castle said not giving her time to respond. "I can do what I wanted to do to you that night now."

Before she could ask what he was talking about he turned them around and pushed her up against the wall. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers his hands tangling in her hair as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Her eyes closed and she placed her hands in his hair moaning when she felt his tongue asking for entry.

He pushed her harder against the wall before his hand traveled down to her thigh, it traveled lower to meet the juncture of her knee where he gently lifted her leg until it was wrapped around him. He gave her a little help as she wrapped both her legs around him and moaned when he pushed his hips into hers.

"Rick." She managed before he started to trail kisses from her jaw to her neck. If felt to good too tell him to stop, she knew it was wrong and if they got caught she would be beyond humiliated. When his mouth met her pulse point however all thoughts left her head, she closed her eyes again and leaned her head back until it met the wall. "Rick," she said again breathlessly. "Oh god don't stop."

She moved her hands from his hair to the back of his head moving him closer, they travelled from his neck to the front of his shirt before she opened the top button followed by the second and running her hands over his chest. The light above them flickered not that they had noticed. She tightened the grip around his waist and let out a groan as she felt his arousal.

His hands moved from where they were resting on her hips moving to the hem of her shirt, one of them slid under her shirt and touched the bare flesh under it.

"Castle." She groaned as his hand inched her shirt up a little. "We can't, not here." She said breathless. "What if we get caught?"

He groaned as he lowered her gently to the floor. "Why do you have to ruin the moment?"

She chuckled before giving him one last kiss. "Come on handsome let's get home."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it please leave a review, I love them no matter how small it is.**


	7. Family Videos

**Just because its Castle Monday and I'm really feeling generous, although since its technically Tuesday here for Couloirs could count as tomorrow's. Enjoy as always :)**

* * *

7. Kate find videos from her mother.

Kate had found herself in her fathers garage one Sunday afternoon doing some clearing out. Her father had come in a few times asking why she was throwing things away, she had simply asked when the last time he had used them was. She hadn't even gotten halfway through the boxes when she came across one with her name written on it. She looked at it confusingly, she thought she had everything but apparently not. She opened the box to look what was inside when she froze. She took a small breath before sitting cross legged on the floor and bringing the box closer to her. She took the book from out of its box and cautiously opened the first page. She smiled at the picture that she came across before bringing her hand up and touching it cautiously.

"Katie?" She heard her father coming into the garage, she turned around while he walked closer. "What are you doing on the floor?" He came up behind her and looked at what she was holding in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me about these?" She asked as she stared back down at the picture.

"Honestly I guess I just forgot about these it's been that long." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can take it home with you if you like."

She nodded her head and placed the book back into the box before taking it out to her car. The day had passed quickly she had managed to get rid of a lot of the boxes decorating her dad's garage before heading home to the loft. She rang Rick up to let him know that she was on her way home and he let her know that dinner was already cooking. Once she had parked the car in the underground parking space she went to the boot of her car and took out the box. She walked through the door and picked up the box from the floor before shutting the door with her foot.

"Hey Kate dinner should be done soon." Rick said as he walked through the door from his office. "What have you got there?" He asked coming to take the box from her and placing it on his coffee table.

"It's just some stuff." She said. He gestured opening it and she nodded her head letting him know he could.

He looked in the box then back up at her. "This isn't just some stuff Kate." He picked up the book inside placing it on the table before picking up a few other items before he came across some video tapes. "I think I still have a VCR player somewhere if you want to watch them after dinner?"

She smiled at him a little before nodding her head slowly. "I'd like that." She whispered quietly.

They ate the meal in mostly silence with a few sentences here and there, while Kate washed and put the dishes in the dishwasher Rick went to look for the VCR he knew he had somewhere. He made a sound from the back of the office before wandering out with what appeared to be the VCR in his arms. He plugged it up to the TV before he turned and picked up one of the video's and putting it in.

He sat on the couch with Kate his arms around her shoulder and her body curled up next to his, he pressed play before they saw what appeared to be a slightly unstable person handling a camera and then they heard a voice.

"Jim I look terrible right now." Johanna Beckett appeared on the screen holding a newborn Kate in her arms.

"No you don't honey." Jim said coming closer.

"Aww Kate you were cute as a baby." Rick said as he leaned his head down to rest on hers.

"I expect your baby photo's now Mr. Castle." She grinned moving that bit extra closer to him.

It turned out there were quite a few video's of Johanna and Kate or Jim and Kate. Rick and Kate watched as Kate said her first word, took her first steps, there were a few from her childhood. By the end of the tape Kate had tears in her eyes. She lifted the book from the table once they had ended and they looked through it as Johanna had put down all the little things. Like what she craved or when she first felt Kate kick, how she had felt when both her and Jim found out they were expecting a girl. Then there was the first year of Kate being born, from how Kate refused to sleep to how she was a picky eater.

"I never got to do this for Alexis." Rick said sadly.

"Well maybe you can do it for our children." Kate said as she shut the book and placed it back on the table.

"Really?" Rick asked as his eyes lit up.

"In fact I think the sooner we start one the better." Kate said as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen.

Rick followed hastily behind her. "Kate? Are you trying to tell me something here?" He asked cautiously not wanting to get his hopes up much.

"What do you think?" Kate asked looking at him her head tilting slightly. "You knocked me up Castle." She grinned. Before she could say anything else he had come over and picked her up from the floor.

"You just made me the happiest man alive Kate." He set her back on the floor grinning.


	8. Reassurance

8. Kate gets worried that Castle may be losing interest.

The first time it happened Beckett didn't think much of it they didn't need to spend every waking minute together right? She had already moved into the loft months before so there was no need to be feeling insecure about the relationship. So what if he cancelled one date it wasn't a big deal.

The second time he cancelled on her she still didn't think much of it, there was no need to panic it wasn't like she hadn't cancelled on him before. But there was still everything in between all of these cancelled dates that were starting to make her wonder.

It was late one night when she returned home from the precinct expecting to find Castle home but he wasn't. She had sent him a text which he hadn't replied to and tried to call but he hadn't picked up. When he got back and she had asked where he had been he claimed to have been taking a walk to clear his head.

The next time that she returned home late he was on the phone, he obviously hadn't heard her come in since he was on the phone when she walked into his office. He quickly made the excuse of saying that he would call back later in the week. She tried to play it off that it was a call with Gina or Paula but she could only think of that for so long.

He skipped out on her a couple of days after that claiming to be going to a meeting with Paula about the publicity of the new book but she knew that he had one scheduled for the week after that. She tried to play it down but she was slowly getting the feeling that Castle was pulling away from her. She was trying her hardest to make this relationship work because she knew that he was her "one and done" but her heart was slowly starting to feel like it was breaking.

It was later that same week that Castle had come home to find Beckett sitting on the couch. She was sat at the corner her knees up to her chest and she tried not to let the tears escape.

"Kate?" He went and sat next to her and placed his hand on her knee but she flinched. "What's wrong?"

She didn't look up just kept her head down trying even harder not to cry in front of him.

"Kate?" Castle tried again. He moved his finger until he could lift her chin up and look at her.

When she saw the concern in his eyes she let a tear roll down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb before another one escaped.

"Castle…Rick." She got out. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

"What why would you even think that?" He asked looking at her like she had gone crazy.

"These past couple of months it feels like you've been distant. I don't want to lose you Rick." She said

He took a deep breath before realising what he had to do. "Kate." He waited for her to look at him before he moved to take her hand. "The reason I've been go so much lately is well…" He paused and reached into his pocket before getting down on one knee in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realised what he was doing. "Kate will you marry me?"

She stared at him for a second sniffling before a smile came onto her face. "Yes." She said quietly. "Yes I will."


	9. Jealous Beckett

**Okay so to the guest reviewer, I should have probably made it clearer but these One Shots aren't exactly in order. They range between when they have been dating, married or engaged, I hope that clear up that confusion. As always enjoy :)**

* * *

9. Jealous Beckett.

It was yet another normal day in the precinct Kate was sat at her desk doing paperwork, she had told Castle not to bother coming in today but as soon as it turned twelve she realized that was a mistake. The case had been taking up most of her time and she hadn't seen him much that week outside of work. She shook her head slightly, they had only been seeing each other for a couple of months and already she was turning into 'that' girl, nobody even knew they were a couple yet. She placed another piece of paper onto the pile and felt another bit of accomplishment, the sooner she got this done the sooner she would be able to see Castle.

As soon as she had hit the pen to paper again she saw something land in front of her, then she smelt it. The smell of the coffee hit her nose and her heartbeat sped up a little as she looked up and saw Castle taking a seat in his chair. She couldn't for the life of her stop the grin appearing on her face if she tried and he looked up and saw the light hitting her eyes at just the right level. He placed his hand on her knee since nobody was looking and squeezed it a little before returning his smile and leaning back in the chair.

"So Beckett how's the paperwork?" He took a sip of his coffee and looked to see Ryan and Esposito for a change doing their work and not messing around.

"Slow and boring as usual." She went to pick up her coffee when she paused and looked at him. "Castle?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"Who is Laura and why does she want me to call her?" She asked turning the coffee cup around to face him.

His eyes widened and he turned in his seat a little. "She's the Barista who has been making our coffee for a while now and maybe she wants to talk?" He held up his hands in surrender. "It's not like I asked for her number Beckett."

She rolled her eyes before taking a drink from the coffee and placing it back on her desk. For the next hour she got through more of her paperwork while telling Castle to stop staring at her as usual.

After another hour he asked Beckett if she had had lunch yet, when she replied no as well as the boys he told them he would treat them to lunch. They asked to order pizza, he grinned before standing up making his way into the break room to order for them. When he walked through the door he saw one of the female detectives sat on the couch. After he placed the order from the regular pizza place they went to he looked to the woman on the couch again. She wasn't well known in the bull pen but she had only been there for a couple of weeks, he smiled at her before watching as she stood up and walked over to him.

Beckett was sat watching him as she saw one the detectives who had just transferred from vice walk up to him. She said something to him and she watched as he opened his mouth to say something before he held his hands up and backed up into the coffee machine. She watched as her hand moved from where it was at her side before running up his chest. She felt the urge to stand up and make herself known, to walk in there and make sure everyone knew that they were in a committed relationship but she couldn't so she just sat there. She trusted Castle and watched as he shook his head backing away from the break room slightly.

He came and sat back in his chair with a bewildered look in his eyes. He jumped slightly when he felt Beckett's hand on his shoulder. He said nothing other than that he was going to go and get lunch before standing up and leaving.

That night Beckett showed up at Castle's loft, he opened the door with a wide smile on his face and before he could say anything she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her. She walked further into the loft before shutting the door sharply with her foot.

"I don't get jealous Castle, but you do drive me crazy." She said nothing else other than to drag him into his bedroom.


	10. Triple Date

**So I consider these one shots much like the short and sweet type of thing. Thank you to everyone who is kind enough to leave a review and follow or favorite it. We're already halfway through what I've wrote, so I'm glad you really enjoy them.**

**There will of course if you like be anothchains shot in a few hours, untie then please enjoy as always :)**

**Disclaimer: only mistakes made are mine not the characters.**

* * *

10. Triple Date.

It was a fancy restaurant a lot fancier than what the two couples currently walking through the door were used to. Esposito walked through the door first followed by Lanie and then Ryan and Jenny. They walked to the front of the waiting room where they were asked their names, once told they were part of the Castle party they were escorted through the room. Castle and Beckett were sat at the table already with a bottle of wine on the table and Castle was leaning into Beckett while she laughed at something he said.

Lanie smirked at the site of them and smiled even more when Castle gave Beckett a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning back into his own seat and taking a sip of his wine. Beckett sat perusing the menu before they both turned when they heard that Lanie, Jenny Espo and Ryan had arrived. They each took a seat and were handed menu's. Castle asked what they wanted to drink before asking for another bottle of wine. He happily told that they could have anything they wanted and that dinner was on him tonight, they tried to protest before Beckett told them to not even try.

Once they had ordered and their meals placed in front of them they made small talk. Castle asked Beckett if she wanted to try some of his dish and when she said yes he gathered some on his fork before leaning over and giving it to her.

Ryan and Jenny watched on in amusement before Jenny asked when the wedding was with a grin much like she had with Esposito and Lanie. Lanie and Esposito had choked on what they were eating before looking at Jenny and then back to Castle and Beckett.

"Actually…" Beckett said trailing off a little.

"That's a little why we invited you all here." Castle said finishing her sentence.

Lanie looked to Beckett's finger and was going to protest when she saw no ring before Beckett moved the necklace from around her neck. Lanie almost squealed in delight before she remembered where she was.

"Looks like you're going to have to catch up Javi." Castle grinned at him before looking across at Lanie.

Esposito looked across at both couples shaking his head. "You're showing me up guys."


	11. Weight Issues

11. Beckett feels emotional about her weight.

Beckett let out a sigh before walking into the loft and falling down onto the couch. She lifted up her top before placing her hands on her stomach and just sitting looking for a moment. Castle came into the room and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Kate." He smiled at her.

"Hey." She muttered. She placed her shirt back down before turning and facing him. "Castle am I fat?"

Castle let out a groan before looking at her. "Already? I thought I had a few more months until this." He muttered. "No Kate you aren't."

"You have to say that." She groaned before turning away from him and leaning back into the couch with her arms crossed. "You're only saying that so that you can still get laid." She muttered.

He sighed before reaching across and turning her face so that she looked at him. "That may be partly true Kate," he said as he grinned a little. "But you are beautiful. If anybody tells you differently then I'll deal with them."

"You know you'll still got about six months of this insecurity." She said as a soft smile appeared on her face.

"I know but it's worth it." He said leaning across placing a small kiss on her lips before moving his hands to her stomach. "So worth it."


	12. Sleepover

12. Kid Castle's first sleepover with his grandfather.

Kate got out of the car and moved to the back opening the door and unclipping the seatbelt. She reached across and picked up the handle of the car seat, gently shutting the car door and walking to the front to meet Castle. She took his hand and they walked to the front door of Jim's house, careful not to move the seat too much she reached the door and Castle knocked gently. After a few minutes the door opened and Jim smiled at the pair.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to make it." He moved aside and let them both come inside, they went into the living room and Kate placed the car seat gently onto the table. She moved back and Castle wrapped his arm around her.

Jim walked in behind them and smiled at the pair and Kate turned around.

"You're sure that you're okay watching him?" She asked him.

He chuckled slightly. "Yes Katie you go out and enjoy an evening alone. You've not had a night alone for two months now."

"I know but," she trailed off and turned back around to look at her son. He was sleeping perfectly and he reminded her so much of Castle when he slept.

"Katie go out and enjoy yourself you deserve it." Jim said as he moved towards them.

Castle dropped the bag that he was carrying on the couch and smiled at her. He remembered the first time he had left Alexis alone, he was scared out of his mind for no reason. He wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't looking forward to a night alone with Kate because he was but he understood her fears.

"Kate everything will be fine." Castle said as he tried to reassure her. "I'm sure if your dad has any troubles he will call us we're not that far away."

"I know but I don't want to leave him."

"Katie we all have to do it eventually." Jim said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tomorrow will come quicker than you realise."

Kate sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's go before I start to regret my decision to leave him here."

As they made their way to the door Kate reminded her father that everything he needed was in the bag, and to call her if he was having problems. He chuckled while reminding her that he had indeed once raised a daughter and she hadn't turned out bad. She rolled her eyes before leaning across and kissing his cheek

The next morning Kate rushed out of the car as soon as Castle had parked it up and knocked on the door. Her father answered while holding his grandson in his arms who was wide awake. Without hesitation she her son from his arms and kissed his head cradling him close to her chest.

"Oh I missed you my little prince." She said happily.

Castle walked up behind her smiling at them. "Somebody has separation issues." He told Jim as Kate glared at him.


	13. Unexpected Arrivals

**So this is a little AU, what if kind of story for After the Storm. As always please enjoy.**

* * *

13. Meredith visits for Alexis' graduation.

Castle and Beckett were sitting on the couch, she was sat in one of his shirts while he was in some sweats. Alexis wasn't due back for another hour or so and Martha was still in the Hamptons so they still have the loft to themselves. They had managed to make it from out of the bedroom and into the living room, they were watching or at least had on a show. They were more interested in each other than what was happening on the TV. Just as Castle's hand slipped under her shirt, or technically his someone knocked on the door. Rick groaned before standing up and glancing at Beckett who was lying on his couch.

"You, don't move."

He moved to the door and didn't bother looking through the peephole, he opened the door wanting to get rid of whoever was on the other side of the door quickly and effectively. He froze as soon as he looked properly at who was on the other side of the door.

" Aren't you going to let me in Ricky?"

Kate immediately sat up and tried to make herself look decent but she rolled her eyes at herself. She was sat in her partner's living room in his shirt and some underwear how could you make that look decent? She ran her hand through her hair but gave it up as a bad joke because it couldn't look any worse than it did right now either.

"You know I'm sure you only ever get better with age." Meredith said as she walked in and trailed her fingers up Castle's chest. He took a step back immediately but she soon followed him.

"Meredith what are you doing here?" He asked.

"It was my daughters graduation Ricky I thought I would say congratulations treat her maybe."

"So you couldn't have flown in yesterday to be here for it?"

As soon as he said that a flash of jealously appeared across Kate's features, if Meredith had flown in yesterday god only knows what would have happened between them. She cleared her throat and watched as Meredith turned to face her.

"Oh hello Detective Beckett." Meredith said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Kate could do nothing but raise her eyebrows at the woman. Seriously she was asking that? She is sat here in Castle's loft wearing his clothes and she asks what she is doing here. Before she could say anything Alexis walked through the door.

"Hey dad, last night awesome. I hope you had as much fun as," she trailed off as soon as she saw everyone. "Mom? Detective Beckett? What are you doing here?" She asked slowly.

"Well I thought that we could go and celebrate your graduation." Meredith said slightly too happy.

"Mom not that I'm not happy to see you but I pulled an all nighter so all I want to do right now is sleep."

"Oh well maybe we could catch dinner later tonight or something?"

"Yeah sure that sounds good." She turned to face Beckett who at this point just wanted to be invisible. "Detective Beckett?"

"Actually it's Kate, I resigned." She said quietly. "And I think it's self explanatory as to why I'm here." She said as she tugged at the shirt she was wearing.

"You resigned?" Castle was the first to say something.

"You finally slept together?" Alexis asked looking at her father.

Kate knew then that it was going to be one hell of a long day, all this little gathering needed right now was Martha to walk through the door.


	14. An Unbreakable Bond

14. The bond between a mother and her children.

The last few hours had been hectic that was for sure but if you had asked Kate Beckett they were worth it. It was just coming to seven in the morning and she lay in the hospital bed her hair a mess and thoroughly exhausted but to Castle she looked prefect. In her arms she held their newborn son, she slowly brought her finger to his hand and smiled when he gripped it. She didn't know why but she felt a few tears escape as she stared at him.

"Castle." She whispered. "He's so perfect." She looked up at him.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I know." He placed a kiss on her head and his hand came to rest next to hers at the top of his sons head.

They lifted their heads when they heard a knock on the door, standing at the door unsure of whether or not to come in was Alexis. Castle and Kate both grinned once they saw her.

"Hey Alexis." Kate said.

"Hey pumpkin." Castle held his hand out to Alexis and she slowly stepped through the door.

Alexis came to stand next to her dad and stared at the baby in Kate's arms. "You should know that there is a hell of a welcoming committee out there." She said smiling a little. "The doctors said that you could have visitors and they sent me in first."

"I bet it's killing Lanie." Kate laughed a little.

Alexis stood awkwardly by her dad's side unsure of whether she should sit or not. After a few minutes Kate looked at her and smiled telling her to come to the other side of the bed. As soon as Alexis reached Kate's side Kate indicated to the chair next to the bed. Alexis sat down and Kate told her to hold her arms out. Alexis at first nervously took her newborn brother from Kate rocking him slightly once he started to fuss.

Kate leaned across and rested herself against Castle's side. "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

"Giving me the family I never thought I would have or deserved."

"You deserve so much more Kate." He said as he pulled her closer to him. They both sat there watching as Alexis spoke softly to their son. Kate's heart tightened and in that moment she felt she had a reason tying her to this earth.


	15. Shooting

**Look at that finished work just in time to get the second one of the day up, hope that you are all still enjoying these, if there's anything you'd like to see happen feel free to send me a message :) And seriously thank you for all the feedback it's really great to read.**

**Disclaimer: Only the bad grammar mistakes and anything else spotted are mine, though the characters are fun to mess around with.**

* * *

15. Castle gets shot following Espo and Ryan around.

It had been a day like any other Beckett had been sat doing paperwork since being put on desk duty two months earlier. Castle had occasionally come in between writing his new book and the publicity that came with it. He had walked in on that specific day just as Ryan and Esposito were going to pick up a suspect. He had asked if he could tag along since he wanted some input on a scene he was writing for Roach. Beckett had waved him off telling him she would be grateful for the peace and quiet for once.

After an hour and they hadn't returned she picked up her phone and called Ryan.

"Erm, hey Beckett." He said as he picked up.

"Ryan where are you? You should have been back by now."

"Yeah we kind of got held up."

"Right, where would that have been?" She heard the hesitation in his voice and that could only mean Castle was in trouble.

Just as Ryan was about to answer Beckett heard something down the end of the phone. She had been in enough hospitals to know what it sounded like and when a doctor she presumed had shouted another patients name out.

"Ryan where are you?" She ground out already standing up and putting on her coat.

"Listen this was Castle's idea. He didn't want to worry you."

"Ryan!" She said getting his attention as the people who were in the bullpen turned to look at her. "Where are you?" She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

Once Ryan had told her where they were and which floor they were on she got into her crown vic and attempted to make the trip across town as quick as she could. She walked off of the elevator and down the impossibly long hallway all the while looking out for Ryan or Esposito. She walked into the waiting room and immediately noticed them.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked walking over to them.

"Us?" Ryan and Esposito said at the same time.

"Yes, you. He has been following me around for almost six years and the one time I let him go with you he gets shot."

"Beckett."

She immediately turned around at her name and came face to face with Castle. She gave him a quick once over and gave an almost sigh of relief once she saw that he was in no serious danger. There was a bandage on his left arm which she looked at.

"It wasn't their fault, the suspect had a gun and I just happened to be in the way." Castle said looking to Ryan and Esposito. "Besides now I have my own battle scar." He smirked.

"Of course you'd find something good about all of this." She rolled her eyes. She lifted her arm up and Castle flinched a little.

"Please don't hit me, I'm injured."

She smiled a little before resting her hand on his other arm. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah me too."


	16. Day off

16. Beckett stays home with her sick son.

Beckett was awoken by the sound of Castle trying to calm down their four year old son over the monitor that they still kept. She turned over and looked at the clock telling her it was four in the morning. She groaned and sat up wondering how long he had been up.

"No daddy, I want mommy." She heard her son say, she could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Alex I've told you mommy is sleeping." He said calmly and quietly.

She let out a small yawn before slowly making her way up the stairs and into her sons bedroom. "Not anymore she isn't." As soon as she walked through the door Alex got off his bed with his stuffed bear and made his way to his mother.

She picked him up and rested him on her hip before he lay his head on her shoulder. She kissed him on top of his head. "What's wrong baby?" She asked.

"Mommy I don't feel well."

"Oh baby." She lay her head on top of his while Castle watched her. "How about we go and sit downstairs?"

He nodded his head trying to move closer to her while she held him closer to her and told Castle to bring his blanket on his way down. She sat down on the couch and settled into the corner while Alex on her lap. Castle followed not far behind them and placed Alex's blanket over him. While Beckett turned on the TV and Alex lay his head back on her shoulder Castle moved into the kitchen and placed the coffee machine on.

While Alex managed to fall back to sleep for a few more hours Castle and Beckett sat watching TV and checking on Alex. Kate picked him up and carefully lay him back down telling Castle should would be back after ringing into work and telling them she wouldn't be able to make it in.


	17. Addiction

17. Beckett gets a little addicted to the Sims.

Beckett walked through the door to the loft after a late night in the precinct and looked around for Castle she found him sitting on the couch with his Xbox controller in his hands. She rolled her eyes expecting him to be playing Call of Duty online. As she moved further into the loft though she didn't hear the signs of him firing the guns and for that matter he wasn't moving this way and that, just sitting perfectly still.

She chuckled to herself as she walked into the line of the TV, she stopped walking and simply stared at what he was playing. On the screen she watched as what she could only presume was the virtual him stood shouting at the screen. A little speech bubble appeared indicating what they wanted. Meanwhile she could just barely make out a virtual woman was working out on the back garden.

She went and took a seat next to him, he still sat there not taking any notice.

"Castle." She said softly her hand coming to rest on his knee.

He paused the game leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hi." He smiled before going back to play the game.

"Castle what are you playing?"

Castle gasped a little. "Beckett, have you never played The Sims before?"

"Don't sound so shocked." Beckett said relaxing into the seat a little.

"It's awesome!" Castle said sounded a little excited. "See I've made us. There's me and you and Alexis. She's at school right now." He stated as he moved the cursor around the screen.

"So why am I not at work?" Beckett asked.

"Well in Sim world Beckett you have days off. Can you believe it?" He said as he instructed the virtual him to go and write something.

"So you're a writer then?"

"In my spare time obviously. I work at the precinct here too."

She watched as virtual Castle wrote a book before the virtual her went and prepared some food. A little notification box appeared indicating that Alexis had arrived home from school, a moment later another notification popped up saying that Nikki had returned home from school.

"Castle who's Nikki?" Kate asked already knowing the answer.

His eyes widened before mumbling something.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"She's our daughter." He said keeping his eyes on the screen.

"You named our daughter Nikki?"

"Well, I couldn't think of a name so I just put that one in." He said shrugging.

"You make up stories for a living but couldn't come up with a name?" She said shaking her head.

She watched as Alexis and Nikki both sat at the table and took out books, a moment later a box appeared indicating that the virtual Kate wanted to have woohoo with Rick. In the next moment they were both upstairs on the bed before they disappeared under the covers before little hearts appeared coming from the bed.

"Tell me something Ricky." Kate whispered in his ear. "Why would you want to do that virtually when you have me?" With that said she stood up and walked towards their bedroom. He stayed all of two seconds before he was following her.

At around three in the morning Castle woke up and reached across to find the bed empty, her side of the bed was cool. He looked around and saw the light under the bathroom door wasn't on, he stood up walking into his study when he stopped and let out a low chuckle. He saw the light coming from the TV, he walked out and saw Kate sitting crossed legs with the Xbox controller in her hand.

"Kate?" He asked letting out a small yawn.

She let out a hum acknowledging him but didn't take her eyes off of the screen. He went and sat down next to her and looked at the screen.

"What are you doing Kate?" He blinked a few times trying to wake up a little.

"Playing." She simply answered.

Castle looked at the screen and then back to her. "Kate are you pregnant?"

"Virtual me is yes."

"How long have you been playing this?"

"A few hours." She said shrugging. Castle reached over and gently took the controller from her hands. "Castle." She said reaching for it again.

"Let's get you to bed." He saved the game before turning off the console and leading her back into the bedroom.

"But Rick." Kate whined

* * *

**A/N: admit it we've all been there, me I'm regularly addicted to playing the games. As always thank you for the reviews.**


	18. Angry Birds

18. New Angry Birds update

Alexis walked through the door to the loft, she flung her bag onto the floor and closed the door. It was the weekly meal that she had with her father and Kate, it started as just her and her dad before she invited Kate. She entered further into the loft and looked towards the couch where she usually found them cuddled up watching TV, only to be met with silence. She looked into the kitchen which was empty also but she could see the pans on the oven. She was about to call out when she heard Kate call out.

"Castle come on give it to me." She could hear the slight whine in her voice.

Alexis stood still in the middle of the living room unsure of what to do.

"No Beckett."

"Castle come on please."

"Can't you wait?"

"No I want it now."

"But Alexis will be here soon."

Well at least they knew to expect her right?

"So, there's enough time."

There was silence as he contemplated his answer.

"Well I guess you're right." He said persuaded. It then all went silent.

Alexis' eyes widened, what were they going to do? Her legs started to move towards the office where she knew they were. The shelves were full of books blocking her view of what they were doing, she was just going to have to hope for the best. The door was slightly open, she held her breath and opened it even further. Her eyes shut tight, giving them both time to see her.

"Oh hey Alexis," Castle said happily. "We weren't expecting you for a few more minutes."

She opened one of her eyes, then both, and saw her dad sitting at his desk.

"Well you know I thought I'd come and see if you wanted help preparing dinner."

She looked around trying to find where Kate was, she looked to the small couch that was in the corner of the room. There sat cross legged with a small grin on her face was Kate Beckett.

"Hey Kate," Alexis said smiling.

Kate looked up for a moment and smiled. "Hi Alexis." She returned her gaze to the phone, tilting her head a little and flicking her finger across the screen.

Castle stood up and took Alexis by the shoulders leading her into the kitchen. "New Angry Birds update," he explained.

It was then that Alexis grinned, she knew then her dad had found the perfect person for him.


	19. Questioning

19. Kate starts to think she's a bad mother

It had been a long week and for once Kate was grateful to have the weekend off. She came through the door just after midnight, they had managed to catch the killer earlier that day, most of her time being spent on paperwork. She headed straight to the couch and sitting down heavily, she looked around the room and noticed the photos scattered around. Her eyes landed on the photo of her, Castle and their son, it was taken on a trip to the zoo a couple of months ago. She felt a small smile come onto her face, it stayed there for a moment before it was replaced by a tear that ran down her face. Her son was almost one and she felt like she was missing out on a lot of his life since she had gone back to work. She swallowed the lump in her throat, drew her knees up to her chest and lay her chin on her knees.

The light was off upstairs so she knew that her son was down for a long night and the light was off in the study and their bedroom so Castle was sleeping. A few more tears ran down her face before she wiped them away, she tried not to let out the sob wanting to escape. She heard the door between the study and the bedroom open before the light flicked on in the study. She quickly wiped the tears away and tried her best to look respectable, a moment later Castle appeared in the study doorway yawning.

"Kate?" He blinked his eyes adjusting the brightness of the room.

"Hey Castle," she whispered. "Go back to sleep I'll be there in a minute."

He must have heard something in her voice because he moved further into the room, a moment later he was sitting next to her. He placed a hand on her cheek and moved her head so he could see her. His eyes softened as he noticed that she had been crying.

"Oh Kate," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Am I a bad mother?" She asked as she moved closer to him.

"Why would you think that?" He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Ever since I went back to the precinct I feel like I've missed out on so much. It's like I'm hardly here anymore." She felt tears start to enter her field of vision, she sniffled slightly to fight them away.

"But you are trying Kate," he said pointing it out. "You take every other weekend off so we can take him to the zoo or the aquarium. You're up in the middle of the night feeding him so you can spend time with him. You don't leave here before nine so you can spend an hour with him in the morning. There's so much more that you do Kate you just don't realize."

They both sat there in silence Castle holding her as tight as she would let him. She took a deep breath before moving out of his arms, she turned around slightly and held out her hand.

"Bed?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.


	20. Broken Computers

**Electric went otherwise this would have been up earlier. I hope that you are all enjoying this as always, thank you for all the reviews that you have left. They truly are appreciated.**

* * *

's laptop breaks

Kate was lying in bed peacefully sleeping when she heard it. "No! Oh god no!" She slowly opened her eyes, yawned and then stretched. She sat up and slung the covers back, the morning air hitting her as she shivered slightly. She walked the few steps to the study, Castle was sitting in his chair looking frantically at his laptop, picking up his charger and hitting a few buttons.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she yawned her hand coming up to slightly cover her mouth.

"It won't turn on." He told her as he hit a few more buttons. "I know it's being going a little slow and all but I think it's finally broke." He said his voice quivering slightly.

"Well why don't you just go and take it to the computer specialists? Let them take a quick look at it?" She asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Because they will tell me it's dead and needs replacing or take a few hours, I don't have that I was meant to give Gina the first draft of the book today." He looked to her and then to the laptop that still sat in front of him not turning on. "I haven't had time to send the new chapters to another storage device or anywhere, they're on here!"

"Well you could always use my laptop." She said as she shrugged a little.

"I can't just type up new chapters like that Kate." He said sounding a little distressed.

She bit her lip and averted her gaze from him, he watched her and took her in.

"Kate?" He stood up and moved closer to her staring at her wearily. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

She mumbled something quietly before he asked her to repeat herself. "Fine," she let out on a huff. "I sent the book to me because I like to read it, okay?" She averted her gaze from him still and crossed her arms defensively.

He stared at her his mouth open. "You stole my book for your own personal pleasure?"

"You won't let me read it and I hate that," she stared at him. He chuckled a little as he pictured her stamping her foot like a child. "I thought that now we had moved in together we shared everything?" She asked slyly.

"Details, details," he said waving a hand slightly. "But there will be time for punishment later." His eyes darkened slightly and she resisted the urge to drag him into their bedroom. "I will settle however for telling you how much I really love you right now." Her heart skipped a beat every single time he told her this. He pressed his lips to hers chastely before holding her at arms length. "Now take me to your laptop."


	21. Preschool

21. First Day of Preschool

Kate Beckett was lying in bed her head on Castle's chest and her hand resting on his stomach. She looked up and saw the clock showing that it was just past six, she let out a small yawn before closing her eyes again. They still had a little under an hour before they had to be up and getting ready to take Alex to school. She was just falling back to sleep when she heard something in the study, she opened her eyes and sat up as the door opened slowly. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she watched as someone poked their head through the door.

"Mommy?" She heard the small whisper.

She relaxed and twisted to face the door. "Alex?"

With what little light was streaming in through the door she caught the small smile that appeared on his face, he opened the door wider and walked further inside the room. Reaching the edge of the bed he grabbed the top of the cover before pulling himself up. Once he was on top of the bed he climbed into his mother's lap and placed his head on her chest.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked letting out a yawn and wrapping her arms around him.

"I have school today mommy," he said excitedly.

She grinned stroking his hair. "You still have another hour before we have to be getting you ready."

"But I can't sleep, I'm too excited."

He sat up on his knees and bounced a little, a small groan came from Castle before he turned over onto his side.

Kate moved Alex onto the floor being telling him to go and wait in the living room for her, once he was out of the room she climbed out of bed and moved to grab her dressing gown. She looked across at Castle who had started to snore softly, deciding to let him rest a little longer.

By the time they were leaving the loft at eight Kate was rushing around grabbing everything. "You're sure we have everything?" She asked for what Castle was sure was the tenth time in the past five minutes.

Castle grabbed Kate's shoulders and made her look at him. "Kate, we have everything. Now stop worrying and lets go."

She picked up her purse and walked out of the loft closing the door behind her. They each took one of Alex's hands before making the small journey to his school. As they entered the building they saw all the parents' hugging their sons and daughters and crying. Most of them refused to let their children go, Kate chuckled as she imagined one of them any minute now dragging them back home.

As they reached the classroom that Alex would be spending most of his mornings in, they let go of his hands before watching him run into the room. He ran and joined a group of kids who were sat in a circle playing with the toy cars. They stood around for a few more minutes and went to hang up his coat, with one last look at him they moved out into the hallway.

Kate had told herself last night that she wouldn't be one of the mothers that stood outside all day, she was going to go outside and head to work. She took in a quick breath reaching over and grabbing Castle's hand giving it a quick squeeze. They had barely moved out of the hall when they heard the unmistakable voice of Alex.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He appeared in the door and caught their gaze. He ran the short distance to them and wrapped his arms around their legs. "You didn't say goodbye," he looked up at them.

Kate smiled before picking Alex up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, he giggled before wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Love you," he said before reaching over for Castle and doing the same thing.

"Have fun," Castle said setting him back on the floor. "I'll be back in a few hour to pick you up."

Alex raced off for his classroom again while Kate rested her head on Castle's shoulder.


	22. Hospitals

**100 reviews I can't believe it, a huge thank you to everyone who has helped me reach it. So I'm not sure what to think of this chapter I'm not 100% happy about it but please let me know what you think.**

* * *

22. Hospital Visits

Kate Beckett was sat in the precinct currently filling out paperwork, she set the pen down on the desk and flexed her hand a little. She looked up and smiled at the photo that sat on her desk, it was taken at Castle's birthday the month before. She looked at her coffee cup that was now empty, she moved to pick it up and pour herself a fresh cup when she heard her phone buzzing. She moved a few pieces of paper on her desk around when she spotted it, she saw Castle's face on the screen and went to pick it up.

"Castle?" She asked wondering why he was calling her.

"Erm, hey honey," he said calmly using the nickname he knew she hated. "Listen, I need you to stay calm at what I'm about to tell you."

"What? Just tell me Castle."

"I'm at the hospital," he was going to continue but she cut him off.

"What? Why are you there?" She had immediately reached over to get her jacket.

"Alex had a little fall. It's nothing serious I just brought him here to make sure that he was okay."

"I'm on my way," she hung up, not giving him time to protest, and told the boys she would try and be back in an hour.

She reached the hospital within fifteen minutes, finding a parking spot that was a different matter. After driving round she found a free space before parking up and hurrying into the hospital, she asked a receptionist which floor she needed and was on her way.

She was heading for the waiting room when she spotted Castle a few steps ahead of her. "Rick!" She called out. He turned around and she headed for him, looking at Alex who had his head on Castle's shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked as her eyes did a quick once over before landing on his forehead where she could see a small cut.

He gestured to where there was a nurse waiting for him to take him into a room, they headed for her while talking.

"Well you know how adventurous he's been since he started walking, I had my eye on him and was right behind him." He looked at Kate as they stood at the side of the bed and he sat down. "I just wasn't fast enough, he fell and he was near the table. He only caught the edge since he was far enough that he didn't catch the top of the table but," he trailed off as he felt Kate place her hand on his knee as she took a seat next to the bed.

"It happens Rick," she said softly.

"Alexander Castle?" They looked up and nodded as a doctor entered. "Well I'll just give this little guy a quick look over but I don't think you have anything to worry about."

After making sure that both Kate and Rick knew to look out for any other symptoms that might arise over the next few days they sent them on their way home.

"Hey baby you want some ice cream?" Kate asked once they neared her car. Alex's head moved and he looked at her with his eyes shining. He nodded his head slowly a small smile slowly gracing his face.


	23. Date Night

**Today has been crazy but I've finally gotten this done. This can only be dedicated to my little army of Thais and Jayd, they like nothing more than to bug me until I give them something. I'd also like to dedicate it to my constant stream of reviewers, without who I don't think it would have gotten this far. Now on with the cuteness!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, mistakes are.**

* * *

23. Date Night

It had been a long day and night and Kate Beckett just wanted to go and have a nice warm bubble bath with a glass of wine and a good book. She opened her door and with a quick gaze around she could tell something was different. When she had left this morning, her light had not been on and yet when she opened her door it was on. She kept silent for a minute, keeping her breathing steady to hear anything out of the normal, until she heard something. Her hand went to her gun and she slowly opened her door wider, she had her back against the wall and her gun drawn to her chest. She rounded the corner and drew her gun and faced the man who currently had her back to her.

"Freeze!" She commanded. She heard the girly squeal that she knew was only accompanied by that of her boyfriend Richard Castle. "Castle?" She asked lowering her gun and putting it on the side.

"Hi Kate." He said as his breathing went from erratic to normal.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she unclipped her badge and took off her jacket along with her shoes.

"Well I've been wanting to take you on a date these past few weeks, and since our relationship is still a secret I've settled for your apartment." As she was about to step to the side to see what he had done to her table he stepped with her blocking her view. "No, it's a surprise."

"Castle," she groaned. She let out a small sigh before closing her eyes. "Listen, I know you've gone to all this trouble but you know it's been a hard day."

He took the few steps towards her and placed his hands on her waist, smiling at the height difference. "I know it has," he placed a light kiss on her lips before grabbing one of her hands. He lightly tugged on it blocking her view of the table while leading her to her bathroom. "Which is why part one of the date involves a nice hot bath."

She stared at her bathroom which now held a few candles that were lit along with a bubble bath which had just been run. She leaned against him when he wrapped his arms from behind her and smiled.

"Rick," she said on a whisper. "Thank you."

He untucked her shirt from her pants and slowly started to undo the buttons while planting soft kisses on her shoulder. Once it was off he threw it on the ground and slowly lowered his hands as they released the button on her pants and lowered the zip.

"I've got you a nice glass of wine and a book, but don't be too long because we still have dinner." He left her standing in the doorway as he walked back into the kitchen.

She let out a shaky breath before taking off the rest of her clothes and slipping into the bath, the water just the right temperature. She let her head lean against the back of the tub before she looked to the doorway to see Castle standing there looking at her with a glass of wine and a book. He smiled walking over and placing them both on the table next to her leaning down to kiss her.

"You have at least an hour I'll come get you when everything is ready." Before he had chance to stand up fully again she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down once more. Once she released him a few minutes later they were both grinning.

After half an hour, the water was starting to get a little colder and the bubbles were disappearing. She closed her book and placed it on the table along with her empty wine glass and stood up reaching for a towel. She took out the plug and watched as the water started to drain away, walking into her bedroom she was suddenly struck with the thought that she had no idea what to wear. She was going to ask Castle what she should wear when she saw a little post it note on her mirror. She walked over and reached out to take it from it's current place, she saw his neat writing with the words It's Casual wrote across the paper. She let a small smile grace her face before sitting down to dry her hair.

By the time the hour that Castle had given her had come by she was dressed in a simple pair of pants and a t-shirt that she wore too often. Castle stood at the door leaning against it admiring her with her back to him, he cleared his throat lightly and watched as she slowly spun to face him.

"Hey," she said quietly smiling. "I hope this is okay you didn't exactly give great instructions."

He grinned closing the distance. "You look beautiful," he dragged his eyes slowly over her body. "I hope you've got an appetite because I've cooked up something special."

"Starving."

She walked into the room followed by Castle and gazed at the table, it was set for two light in a restaurant. The lights were dimmed down low and he had found her iPod dock and put a play list from her songs on. Like a gentlemen he led her to her chair taking it out and letting her sit down before pushing it towards the table.

While eating no words were shared, she would occasionally look up and smile or hold his gaze before having a mouthful of food. His foot had started to lightly move up and down her leg, before she began to do the same. He reached across once they were finished and took her hand lightly moving his thumb across it.

"I don't know how to thank you," she said after a few minutes. "Tonight has just been perfect."

"Just wait until I can really take you out," he grinned. "Until then I believe we should take advantage of being so close to your room."

She stood up out of her chair and lightly tugged on his hand making him stand up. "I like the sound of that," she smirked. She reached up with her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Really though, thank you."

"Always."


	24. Laser Tag

24. Laser Tag

Kate Beckett had her back against the wall, gun drawn to her chest and breathing quietly. She felt the weight of the vest and surveyed her surroundings. The loft was quiet for a Friday night, that particular reason Castle had convinced her to play laser tag with him. With her many years of training at being a cop she figured she'd be winning, she was wrong. Castle was currently ahead of her in points, not by one or two by ten. They had been playing this game for hours, she was on call and was willing her phone to ring so she could put an end to this. She shook her head and cleared those thoughts, she was in actual fact enjoying herself. They had started the game at midday after having lunch and they were now well into the day, it was starting to turn dark which mean the loft was close to covered in darkness.

She turned her head slightly and peered around the corner, she couldn't see or hear anything. She took a small breath in and looked across the room for somewhere to hide, the study would be too obvious since he had open bookcases. She couldn't hide under the stairs for that exact matter, she bit her lip and rolled her eyes. How was it that in all this open space he could hide perfectly? Her gaze landed on the kitchen, she could make it there if she was quick enough, she did another sweep around the room letting out a frustrated breath.

"You can just give up you know!" Castle shouted from his hiding place.

She looked behind her which was where his voice had come from, she couldn't see anything of where he could be.

"When have you known me to quit anything?" She called back. She knew that he knew where she was, he was just taunting her, waiting for her to come out of hiding. She figured she had a good five seconds if she ran, it wasn't about strategy it was about the fun. She took a breath before lowering the gun and with another quick look around the room she took her first step from her hiding place and ran.

Before she managed to reach the kitchen cabinets however her body was pushed sideways, she landed heavily onto her back and by the time she opened her eyes and looked up Castle was leaning over her.

"Hi there," he said grinning before leaning down and kissing her. "I've been waiting for you to make an appearance for the last ten minutes.

"Sorry to have made you wait so long," she said smiling back as her hand trailed to his chest.

They both turned their heads when they heard the door open and Alexis stepped inside, she looked a little confused as to why the light was off. She reached across and flicked the switch giving the room a quick look around before her gaze landed on the two people on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Whoa guys! Really?" She asked shocked before closing her eyes.

Kate looked between Alexis and Castle, rolling her eyes before giving him a little shove. "Oh and by the way Castle," she said waiting until his gaze met hers. "I win!" She grinned before pulling the trigger of the gun and his vest went off.

He looked at her shocked before standing up and helping her up also. "You still have like a million points until we're even."

"Really a million?" She asked putting her hand on his hip and then turning her gaze to Alexis. "Is he always this competitive?"

She nodded her head, "pretty much."


	25. Strange Cravings

**So this is the result of having strange conversations with my friend about food, I still stand by the fact the chocolate and cheese do not go together. Thank you as always for the reviews and for following the story, I really hope that you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Mistakes are mine, characters are not.**

* * *

25. Strange Cravings

Kate woke up to silence and darkness, she looked across at the clock and noticed it was still pretty early in the morning. She felt the fluttering in her stomach which meant she wasn't the only one awake now, her hand drifted down to her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Okay mommy's up," she said quietly sitting up.

She knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, so after using the toilet she went into the living room. She went and prepared herself a cup of coffee, decaf thanks to Castle being overprotective from the last few months. She went and sat down and turned on the news channel, after watching it for over half an hour she got hungry. She wracked her brain and couldn't decide on what she wanted, toast didn't appeal to her but she didn't want to prepare a full breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator looking over everything in there, she took out the bacon and eggs. The sun was rising and light streamed in through the windows, she turned on the radio on a low volume as she turned on the stove. Placing the bacon in the pan she broke the eggs into a bowl and added milk to them before whisking them. She flipped the bacon over placing the milk back into the fridge, before her eyes landed on the chocolate covered strawberries left over from a couple of nights previous. Taking the box out she placed it on the counter before taking one out and eating it, her eyes closed as the sweetness hit her.

She heard the door to the bedroom open before Castle emerged through his arms outstretched and yawning, he ran a hand through his hair and blinked rapidly as the light hit him. "Morning," he said making his way towards her.

"Morning," she replied transferring the bacon onto a plate before putting the eggs into it.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder. "Sleep well?" He asked placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I was until somebody decided they wanted to get up."

"Early riser just like his mom."

She continued to cook the eggs as Castle moved to make himself a cup of coffee, once the eggs were done she picked up a bowl scooping them into it before placing them behind her next to the bacon. Her eyes followed the cup in Castle's hand as he lifted it up to his mouth and took a sip from it, he saw her looking and lowered it again. She caught him watching her and turned around to get the bread.

"It's only a few more months Kate," he said walking over and picking up a piece of bacon.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered sending him a glare. She took the butter from the fridge and spread it on her bread before placing bacon and scrambled eggs on it. As she was about to put another piece of bread on top of it her eyes landed on the strawberries. She bit her lip before picking them up and cutting them in half and placing them on top of the bacon, she moved to the cupboard and took the maple syrup from out of the shelve pouring some of that over it too.

Castle stared at her in wonder, watching as she put the chocolate covered strawberries on her breakfast. He heard a door slam upstairs before Alexis came rushing downstairs.

"Morning pumpkin," he said as she reached him, leaning over and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning guys," she looked over at Kate her gaze landing on the plate in front of her.

"Morning Alexis, breakfast?" Kate asked cutting up her concoction.

"No thanks, class starts in an hour and I still have to get home, changed and have a shower." She stared at the sandwich trailing off at the end of the sentence. "Are those strawberries?"

Kate nodded her head, taking a bite from the sandwich and closing her eyes letting out a low moan. "You know the syrup and strawberries really make it better."

"Oh Kate," Alexis said shaking her head. " You've been spending too much time with dad."

"I should have thought of something like that." Castle said as he reached over taking the other half of her sandwich.

Kate stared at him going to slap his hand away before missing it. "Get your own," she said before taking another bite.

Alexis smirked at them both before checking the time again. "Shoot, guys I've really got to go. Thanks for dinner last night and letting me stay, call you later." She ended up shouting the last bit as she went for the door. "Love you!"

Kate and Rick could only hum their responses as they both concentrated on what was in front of them.


	26. Dogs

26. New Puppy

Kate Beckett sat in the passenger seat of the SUV with Castle smiling as he drove them through the city. He had been wearing her down over the past few months and since Christmas was coming up she had finally given in. Today they were going to go and find a puppy for Alex for his Christmas present. If they managed to find one today then they would be dropping the dog off with Lanie, if not well they still have a couple of weeks.

"So what kind of dog should we get?" Castle asked.

She looked over at him, she couldn't decide who would be more excited, Castle at the idea of getting the dog or Alex on Christmas morning.

"I don't know Castle," she said turning to face him. "What do you think?"

"I don't know either."

"Well I'm sure there will be plenty of dogs to choose from," he said shrugging gently.

He managed to find a parking spot outside of the dog shelter that they were visiting, turning off the car he got out before walking around to her side. They walked inside where they were met with the receptionist who led them to the back where the dogs were.

"So do you have any idea what kind of dog you are looking for?" She asked them.

"Well we're not quite sure, we don't exactly want a big dog," Kate said as she looked around and saw all the dogs.

"Okay, well feel free to look around," she said indicating to the dogs in the room. "If you find one you like then please come and find one of us."

Both Kate and Rick nodded their heads before they slowly started to look around. They stopped and stared at a few of the dogs, petting them and even in Castle's case talking to them.

"What about this little guy?" Castle asked stopping in front of one.

"Castle, think of how big he'll get," Kate was wondering if they were ever going to find a dog. They had only been looking around for about an hour but it already seemed like four. "Maybe we should just face the fact that we aren't going to find one today."

She turned around and she was pretty sure they had looked at every dog from the Labradors to the Golden Retrievers. She turned around when she heard a slight whine and looked to where a Beagle was sitting down and looking at her. He tilted his head slightly and stared even more.

"Well hi there," Kate said as she knelt down. She reached her hand out and the dog came closer nudging her hand, to which Kate stroked his head.

Castle stood up turned to find Kate, he smiled when he found her kneeling in front of one of the dogs. He walked over to where she was and knelt down with her.

"Who's this little guy?" He asked stroking the Beagle's back.

"He doesn't have a name," Kate asked looking for one.

"Well what do you think?" Castle asked after a few minutes.

"I think we could take him," she looked at him. "That is if you like him too."

"He's cute, I'm sure Alex will like him."

Kate smiled and looked at the dog. "Well looks like you're coming home with us little guy." She let out a laugh when the dog got up on his back paws and licked her. "You're welcome."


	27. Ice Cream and Chocolate

**So** **first I apologize for not updating yesterday, I wasn't feeling 100% I'm not sure how much longer these will go on but I still have a couple of ideas left. Also how awesome was last night's episode, we definitely need more of those episodes. I hope you are still enjoying these so on with the update...**

* * *

27. Ice Cream and Chocolate

It was the middle of the night and Kate was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Already halfway through her pregnancy, she thought it was going smoothly other than the few times she had morning sickness she had no cravings. She let out a small sigh and turned over to look at the clock, she had been trying to sleep for over two hours now and there Castle was snoring away. She pulled back the covers before going through the study and through the living room into the kitchen. She was going to make herself some warm milk when it hit her, she really wanted something sweet.

She headed to the freezer intending to take out the ice cream in there but when she opened the door she found none. She let out a small groan as she realized that they had finished it off the night before, she went to the cupboard to see if there was a stash of chocolate Castle kept. After inspecting them the third time she slammed the door and sighed there was nothing. She went to inspect the fridge but found nothing there, she turned around and bit her lip, maybe if she looked in the cupboards again. She lived with Richard Castle, the guy who was always on a sugar rush, he must get all that energy from somewhere.

"Kate?" She looked and saw Rick walking into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"

"This is all your fault," she said looking at him.

"Normally I would say it is, but what have I done?"

"Your child is in need of something sweet," she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"So why not get something?" He knew he was probably asking a stupid question, but since it was so early he wasn't thinking straight.

"Why did I not think of that?" She unfolded her arms and let out a sigh. "We don't have anything." She now sounded like a small child on the edge of giving up.

He smiled walking over to her and tucking the stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I'll be back in ten minutes," he said softly.

He walked into the bedroom quickly putting on a pair of sweat and a t-shirt, he slipped on a pair of shoes grabbing his keys and wallet. After going down the block to one of the stores that was open all hours he walked in and found they were out of chocolate. He walked to the freezers and let out a groan, how could they be out of ice cream too? He tried to think of where to go next, he ended up at another store not far from where he was only to be out of luck with them.

Forty five minutes later, five stores and a cab ride back he was walking through the door to the loft. He opened the door and slipped his shoes off, he looked up and was greeted with the site of Kate with her head resting on the kitchen counter a cup of milk by her side. He walked and dropped the bags onto the counter placing the ice cream into the freezer and countless bars of chocolate in the cupboard. He walked to Kate's side and carefully picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck automatically and let out a soft sigh. He walked into the bedroom and carefully placed her onto her side of the bed and placed the cover over her. He walked around to his side and slipped under the covers before reaching across and dragging Kate into his side.

"Love you," Kate softly said.

He grinned placing a kiss on her forehead. "Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: All reviews are very much appreciated :)**


	28. Snow Fall

28. Snow fall

It was late an night and Kate was happily sat with Castle on the couch, they were both reading a book, Alex had been put to bed an hour ago and they were enjoying the silence, Alexis was home for the weekend and was in her room studying. Kate had just turned the page when she looked towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked lowering his book slightly.

After a couple of minutes she shook her head a little. "I thought I heard one of the doors open." She looked back to her book and as soon as she had read the first line she heard footsteps.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She looked around and saw Alex standing at the top of the stairs with a huge grin.

She was just about to tell him to wait there but Alexis appeared next to him and grabbed his hand, he grabbed the rail and slowly made it down the stairs. As soon as his feet hit the floor he was heading for his parents. Kate just got a glimpse at the page number before she placed it to her side and picked Alex up as he got near to her.

"I thought we put you to bed little man."

"I woke up," he stated simply.

Kate let out a small laugh before standing up with him. "Well then I think we should put you back to bed."

"But mommy you can't." He let out a little whine. He placed his hands on either side of her face and again grinned. "It's snowing," he said softly his eyes lighting up.

"It is huh?" She smiled and looked outside, where it was indeed snowing. She carried him over to the window and stood staring out at the city, watching as the snow made it's way slowly to the ground. She watched as Alex leaned forward and pressed his hands to the window his eyes looking everywhere.

She felt Castle come and stand behind her followed by Alexis who came and stood next to her. After a few minutes of standing watching the snow fall Kate turned to Alex, who was looking wide awake.

"Are you ready for bed now?" She asked.

"Five more minutes?" He asked. "Please." Her kid knew how to get anything from her, the way he was asking and his eyes pleading with her.

"How about me and Alexis go make some hot chocolate?" Castle asked.

Alex grinned and nodded his head. "Please mommy?" He asked making sure it was okay with her.

"Okay five more minutes." She was rewarded with Alex throwing his arms around her neck and squeezing her as tight as he could.

"Thank you mommy, you're the best."


	29. Cold

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay had a little bit of writers block and not coming up with ideas. Which really when I think about it is crazy, there's so many things I could do. I should hopefully have another couple of chapters for the next couple of days.**

**I first want to say to the guys on the east coast stay safe, I also want to start this off with huge thanks to Thais for being my little army and pushing me and then also to Ilovetoread09, Bobby-John09, addicted2broadway89, tsquared322, xX-Natasja-xX and all others for the constant reviews that you leave. To all that have alerted me thank you also, not on with the story. As always I hope that you enjoy, and Happy Castle Monday.**

* * *

29. Cold

Castle walked and knocked on the door to Kate's apartment, he stood for a few minutes before knocking again.

"Kate?" He called out. "I know you're in there." He didn't actually know if he was in there or not, he had gone into the precinct as usual only to find her desk empty. When he had asked the boys where she was they shrugged their shoulders. She hadn't called in so he decided to go and check on her.

When he still didn't get a reply he took his keys from his pocket and located the one he had in case of an emergency. He carefully opened the door and poked his head in, once he looked around he stepped in and carefully shut the door again.

"Kate?" He called out placing his keys in the bowl next to the door. He walked through the room and didn't notice her anywhere. "Kate?" He tried again, he did a quick spin before heading into the bedroom. He opened the door slowly and his eyes drifted onto the bed, he let a small smile grace his face.

He walked further into the room and went to kneel by the side of the bed, "Kate," he said gently. He watched her move slightly before burying her face into the pillow again. "Kate," he tried again. He moved his hand up to cheek and she let out a low murmur. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt her burning up.

"Castle?" She asked quietly as she opened her eyes. "You shouldn't be here."

"Well since somebody didn't turn up to work today or call I thought I'd come and check on you."

"Oh crap," she said as her arm lifted up grabbing her phone. "I was going to call."

He moved to take her phone from her, placing it back on the table, he placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle push. "You go back to sleep." He told her placing a kiss on her forehead.

She said something that he was unsure of before closing her eyes and letting out a small sigh. He called up the boys telling them that she wouldn't be in before making his way into the bathroom. He opened her cupboards to find they held no tablets or medicine of any kind. He let out a sigh before picking up his keys and walking out of her apartment.

The next time he entered her apartment he held a bag full of tablets and medicine as well as ingredients to make soup. He set them on the counter taking out what he needed and getting a glass of water, he entered her bedroom to find her in the same position that he had left her in. He once again knelt by the side of her bed and placed the water on the side table, he called her name softly until she started to move.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he whispered.

She let out a yawn and stretched, smiling slightly when she saw him. "Why are you here? You're gonna get sick too."

"Well someone has to take care of you," he said smiling while stroking her hair softly. "Besides I'm pretty much immune to sickness." He grinned and took the tablets handing them to her. "You're going to need to sit up a little," he told her handing her the glass of water.

"Thanks," she said quietly while taking the tablets, she handed him the water back once she had finished with it and lay back down.

"I've got a few things to make soup if you think you can handle it." He told her as she closed her eyes again.

She nodded her head and within minutes was fast asleep again. An hour later they were sat together side by side on her bed eating chicken soup with freshly baked bread he had purchased.

She placed her bowl on the table before turning on her side and laying her head on his chest, she threw an arm around his waist and smiled. "Thanks for everything today Castle, I'm feeling a lot better."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her head, "I'm glad I could help."

Once again she fell asleep only this time it was held safely in his arms. Only the next day he would awake feeling just as bad as she had.


	30. Book Tours

30. Book Tours

Kate climbed into bed and let out a yawn, it had been a slow day at work followed by a hectic afternoon at home with Alex. Her body collapsed back against the pillows and she closed her eyes for a minute. Just as she was beginning to feel relaxed she heard her phone going off beside her on the bedside table. She groaned before reaching across and picking it up looking at who was calling.

She felt herself smile a little as she saw Rick's face on the screen. She unlocked her phone and accepted the video call.

"Hey," she softly greeted him angling the phone in front of her so they could see each other.

"Hey, sorry I'm calling so late I've not been able to escape." He sat down and made himself more comfortable.

"So how is California?" She looked behind him and noticed the bookshelves meaning he must have just finished the signing.

"It's okay, it would be so much better if you and Alex were here."

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head a little. "You'll be home soon and wishing you were back there."

"Never," he said shaking his head. "So what are you wearing?" He asked quietly, smirking.

"Rick!" She said scolding him.

"What? I was only asking a simple question."

"If you don't behave then I'll end this call."

Before he could reply he heard a soft knocking in the background. He watched as she looked to the door and told whoever was knocking to come in.

"Already auditioning for replacements for me?" He asked grinning.

"If only," she said smiling.

Alex opened the door softly and peeked his head around the corner. "Mommy?" He asked letting out a soft yawn and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" She lowered her phone for a moment, concentrating on Alex.

"I can't sleep, is daddy here?" He asked looking around, sure that he had heard his fathers voice a moment ago.

Kate patted the side of the bed and watched as Alex came and crawled next to her, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he moved into her side. She lifted her phone back to them and pointed it to Alex.

"Say hi," she said looking at him.

"Daddy!" His face lit up and he reached for the phone, Kate held it away from him and told him he couldn't have it. "When are you coming home?" He asked once he had settled once again.

"Hopefully next week buddy." He hoped to be home soon it had already been two weeks and he thought he might be going crazy. He only had two more stops before finishing up the tour in New York.

"Good, I miss you."

"I miss you too buddy, I'll be back before you know it though."

After a few more minutes Alex was fast asleep next to his mother, she glanced down at him and placed a kiss on his head.

"Hey Castle I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

He regretfully nodded his head, as much as he loved the tours he hated being away from his family. They hadn't been able to speak with each other over the past few days since by the time he had been finished she had been asleep.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too," she let out a yawn before smiling and ending the call. She lay further back against the bed and wrapped her arms around Alex. She smiled even more thinking that it wouldn't be long before Castle would be home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm listing this as complete because I'll be concentrating on my unfinished stories. I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone for the support :) I may add some new one shots so watch this space :)**


End file.
